Welcome to Domino High
by Yuki Tenshi-anime freak
Summary: Summary inside,please review
1. Welcome to Domino High

**A Yu-GI-OH fan fic**

**Yuki: I JUST LOVE YUGIOH, SO I MADE A FANFIC TO SHOW MY LOVE. I'M PUTTING ALL MY FAV. COUPLES IN THIS ONE. HOPE YOU LIKE **

**IT, I WORKED REALLY HARD TO DO THIS ONE SO IT'S GOOD I PROMISE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own a car(yet, hahaha)**

**Summary: THIS STORY IS ABOUT A FAMILY OF ADOPTED TEENS GOING TO SCHOOL IN THEIR NEW TOWN, BUT THE MEET THE MOST **

**POPULAR BOYS THERE AND EACH ONE FALLS FOR A POPULAR, BUT THE POPULARS HAVE A DARK SECRET, WHICH CAN KILL THE ONES **

**THEY LOVE. YUGI-X-YAMI, JOEY-X-SETO, RYOU-X-BAKURA, HEBA-X-ATEMU, AND DUKE-X-TRISTAN. MPREG IN LATER CHAPS.**

**Rated:M**

**WELCOME TO DOMINO HIGH**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Domino High**

_**FLASH BACK/YUGI'S POV**_

_I can't believe we have to move, I know no one is going to miss me, but I hate going some where new, at least I have my are all adopted __brothers with _

_me. Our father, Duke Devlin, has a new job in Domino city; he's going to own a branch of the Duel Monster Games store. My __brothers and I are pretty _

_good at the game ourselves, with the endless amount of cards we have no one ever beat us, maybe that's why no one__likes us here. Were leaving today, _

_I'm scared but my brothers are going to protect me. As I was thinking, one of my brother comes busting __into my room on packing day(yesterday) saying _

_he was missing a sock. This is what happened:_

_"YUG, HAVE YOU SEEN MY FAVORITE SOCKS!" yelled Joey, Joey was my best friend as well as my brother, he always makes me laugh, but he has_

_a bit of a temper._

_"No Joey, I haven't seen your socks, did you look under you bed?" I said_

_"Yes, I even cleaned it, it's not there, I looked in my closet, in my drawers, even in the bathroom, and I still can't find them. I'm going to leave my_

_favorite sock here if i can't find it, you have to help me find it, Yug." said Joey._

_I just rolled my eyes and helped him look, we look in the basement, under the stairs, in the attic, which I don't know why, we went around the_

_house so many times my other brother just gave up wondering why and just asked._

_"What are you two doing?"asked Ryou, Ryou was as short as me, he looked innocent but if you mess with him or our brothers he can get violent,_

_but that rarely happens._

_"Were lookin' for my missin' socks, have you seen it?" Joey asked. Ryou shock his head no and said he would help too, so we did it all over again, _

_we checked all the rooms, we look in packed suitcases, and Joey, for some reason, looked in the toilet. Heba saw this and asked, and we told him about _

_the socks and then said he __would help too, after that everyone was in the search for the missing socks, We looked everywhere and we still couldn't find _

_the socks, we looked till _

_Duke came home, he saw the mess we made and told use why we destroyed the house._

_"I CAN'T FIND MY LUCKY BLUE SOCKS!" Joey cried, Duke just blinked and said:"These socks" and pulled up his pants to show Joey's socks._

_and with that said every one fainted except Duke, who just laugh. That's why I can't see myself with out them._

_**END OF FLASH BACK/NORMAL POV**_

It was the first day of their new school and Yugi was the most nervous, he never fitted in at his old school and was worried that he would be

treated the same way as he was at his old school. Joey, Heba, Ryou, and him all had the same classes except 5th hour, they all had different

classes. Duke hoped every thing would be OK at this new school and they all make at least one friend, and Joey and Ryou wouldn't get into any fights

and Heba can be happy at this new school and for Yugi would be true to him self. As Duke pulled up to the school, on the way Joey tried to jump

out the car so he sat in the middle, he was kinda creep him out, it was a dark atmosphere about the school, but he just ignored it.

"OK,I'll pick you guys up at 3:15, and Joey stay out of trouble, you too Ryou."said Duke. They all got out the car, Joey tyring to run the other way

but Heba grabbed him and stopped him from leaving the school.

They made their way to their first class, which was Chem, They saw they were getting a lot of stares from people. When they got to the

class the found 4 lab tables in the back and they sat together, Heba with Ryou and Joey with Yugi. After a couple of minutes more people came in

and they got stared at some more, making Yugi more nervous. After 5 minutes had passed the teacher came in and told everyone to be quite, He

spotted the boys and smiled and told the class to say hi, after that he began to teach.

End of first hour

"Man that was borin', I say we make a run for it and go home" said Joey.

"For once I'm going with Joey on this, I don't like it here and everyone keeps staring at uslike were freaks" said Ryou.

"True, but we'll be letting down Duke, he really wanted this job and it's only right to at least try the school for a day" said Yugi

"He's right, after all the stuff Duke puts up with yeah we owe him." said Heba

As they talked a group of teens passed them, they all met each others eyes, but the group left without a second look.

"Who were they, and they are very good looking" asked Heba

"I don't know, but the brunet was eyein' me way to hard" said Joey

"One of them had you hair Yugi, and he was looking at you hard too" said Ryou

"The white blond was eyeing you too, Ryou" said Heba.

"I wonder who they are too?" said Yugi

They decided to just ignore it and went to their next hour and sat in the back. The class was World Lit., so it was pretty easy,The kids in this class

did the same thing and stared at them the whole time. The teacher was really nice and open-minded, she was really small on top of that,

next they went to Algbra2, with Joey complaining the whole way.

"I don't wanna go, math is borin',we can go back to Lit. That was run, She was fun." They all just Ignored him, Heba had to drag him because he

was tyring to make a run for it, again.

3rd hour

Like the last two classes they got stared at, which was annoying and what made it worse was the fact the teacher made them stand in front of

the class and tell everybody their names and one hobby, which Joey thought was stupid. As they were talking they all saw the strange group from

before, They were sitting in the back just staring at them with a weird look in their eyes.

They went to sit back down, but the teacher had other plans. The teacher was going to play a game with the class so every one would be on the

same track. He pair every one up into two people teams, the team who finished the most math problems would win a prize. For some odd reason

he put them with one of the sexy boys,the teacher told them their names so they can find them, Yugi with Yami, Joey with Seto, Ryou with Bakura,

and Heba with Atemu. _I__t was going to be a long hour, _they all thought at the same time.

End of 3rd hour

"I HATE THAT GUY, THE WHOLE TIME HE KEPT CALLING ME PUPPY,GAH! I HATE MATH FOR ANOTHER REASON NOW!" yelled Joey

"For once, I agree with Joey, that guy was a total jerk."said Ryou. The guys Yugi and Heba was with didn't even give them the time of day.

"I say we kill 'em, you with me Ryou."asked Joey

"Yeah, Dukesaid no fighting, not killing." said Ryou.

"NO KILLING!" yelled Yugi and Heba. Joey and Ryou whimpered and they lead the way to the next class. This class was Civics, It wasn't hard but

the teacher was a real dick, and was very controlling and would get made at little things*****. He made made everyone write notes his way and if you

didn't you had to write them over. Joey and Ryou almost got kicked out twice, and Heba had to rewrite his notes because he wrote them the

'wrong way'. Since the class was quite the whole time, he gave them 5 minutes to chill.

"I hate this guy, I really do, I'm gonna fail this class for sure" said Joey

"I'm with Joey on this too, I'm going to fail this class" said Heba.

"Hey, what's your next class, Joey" yugi said , changing to subject. Next hour was the only hour they didn't have together.

"I have Art, yes I'm lucky" said Joey

"I have Gym, now that's luck" said Ryou

"I have band, yay" said Heba

"I have creative writing, OK it's weird how we got our favorite classes." said Yugi.

They all shugged and ignored that too.

"At least we have lunch together,right" said Joey

"True" they all said together and laugh. When the bell rang for the next class the all signed and looked at each other and went their own way.

Yugi was the most sad to see his brothers go in different directions, He now hoped his next class wasn't as bad.

**A/N: I HOPE IT WAS GOOD, PLEASE REVIEW, AND NO FLAMES, IT'S NICE TO GET ADVICE BUT NOT MEAN ADVICE SEE YOU GUYS LATER I **

**HOPE TO UPDATE SOON. YUKI LOVES YOU. :)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: YUGI TALKS TO YAMI, JOEY ALMOST BEAT UP SETO, RYOU ALMOST KILL BAKURA, AND HEBA IS FALLING FOR ATEMU**

*** THIS GUY IS REAL, HE'S MY TEACHER AND I HATE HIM SO MUCH AND CAN'T WAIT FOR HIM TO GET FIRED**


	2. 5TH HOUR OF DOOM

**A Yu-GI-OH fan fic**

**Yuki: I JUST LOVE YUGIOH, SO I MADE A FANFIC TO SHOW MY LOVE. I'M PUTTING ALL MY FAV. COUPLES IN THIS ONE. HOPE YOU LIKE **

**IT, I WORKED REALLY HARD TO DO THIS ONE SO IT'S GOOD I PROMISE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own a car(yet, hahaha)**

**Summary: THIS STORY IS ABOUT A FAMILY OF ADOPTED TEENS GOING TO SCHOOL IN THEIR NEW TOWN, BUT THE MEET THE MOST **

**POPULAR BOYS THERE AND EACH ONE FALLS FOR A POPULAR, BUT THE POPULARS HAVE A DARK SECRET, WHICH CAN KILL THE ONES **

**THEY LOVE. YUGI-X-YAMI, JOEY-X-SETO, RYOU-X-BAKURA, HEBA-X-ATEMU, AND DUKE-X-TRISTAN. MPREG IN LATER CHAPS.**

**Rated:M**

**WELCOME TO DOMINO HIGH**

**Chapter 2: 5th hour of doom **

**5th HOUR/YUGI'S POV**

I looked at the door that was my next hour, or hell in my mind, and started to think that maybe Joey's plan to escape wasn't still a joke to me. I was going to be all by myself, without my brothers I'll feel unprotected, they are always there and now we are separated for a whole hour. I shock my head thinking when has my life became a story on** LIFETIME**. I walked closer to the door, ready to face everyone on my own. The class was small and had onlyten desk, so I know the class didn't have a lot of student,which not so many eyes on me. I took a seat in the back, hoping no one would see me, despite fewer students, I was terribly and wonderful-ly wrong.

I turned to see some one sat next to me and it turned to see it was the boy, the one with my hair style but with more blond in it. _Why is he sitting next to me, _I thought, he didn't even talk to me last hour, why would he talk to me now. I was scared again, I was hoping for a quite class day, I might not have one after all. I signed and it think he heard me too because he turned and spoke to me.

"Hello, Little one." I heard a smooth voice from the guy next to me, yup he heard me. I looked up and saw that Yami was standing right next to me. I was so nervous that I just stared back at him, after I didn't answer him he smiled, his teeth were even beautiful, and I could feel my face heating up at the sight. He waved his hand in front of me to get my attention, I blinked and looked down and spoke in broken words: "H..e...ll..o" My face grow hotter as the words can out, I was so embarrassed about it.

"Will, are we shy, Little one?"said Yami as he smiled again, making my face grow hotter, and went back to his seat.

The teacher came in as he sat and looked at the class with a big smile, like she was very happy to see us, she told every one I was new but didn't asked me to stand. She told us our assignment as I got my note book out, she told us to write a story on something that would never happened. I decide to use my dream, it always looked impossible so I wrote about it.

It was about a young boy who went to in the woods at night with his brothers and a grown male, who I could say was their father, to find something that wanted to be found, like it called to them. As they reach the end of a trail they saw four big wolves, a black one, a brown one, a white one, a midnight blue one, and one with dark brown fur. The boy walks to the black one, near a tree, fear coursed though his veins but he went forth to touch the wolf, thinking it was going to hurt him he started tremble but the wolf laid down and put it's head in the boy's head.

After that part I would wake up and it would be morning, I would try to finish the dream but couldn't. I told my brothers and Duke about it and they had the same dream aside from going to a different colored wolf, it was weird, I hoped it didn't mean anything. After I finished it the teacher asked if she could read it, I shyly nodded my head. After she read it she looked at me and went to her desk and grab piece of paper, I wasn't sure what she was going to do. When she came back she handed me the paper. it was a writing contest, It was held by '**Kaibacorp'**, _were have I heard that name_,I thought, there was also a thing for artist, Joey could do that. It was a prizes for sports and one was like a game show.

"What's this for?"I asked

"I want you to make a longer story of this one and turn it in, it's really good please do this for me." she plead, I looked at her and smiled at her and nodded a 'yes.' After I said yes Yami turned my way and I felt my heart skip, now I'd wished my brothers were with me for another reason, for some odd reason Yami and the wolf in my dreams looked at me the same way and with the same dark red eyes.

* * *

**5TH HOUR/JOEY'S POV:**

_To run away or not to run away, that is the question,_I thought. It's not that I'm bad at it, it was the fact I never draw in front of people, aside from my brothers. I never had a art class, I never needed one. I really didn't want to go in but I had to, if I didn't Yug would be mad and he can get scary when he's mad. I took a deep breath before walking in to my class room.

The class was big and had tables with dried paint on them and it smelled like oil paint and pencil lead. I walked to the back of the class to find a seat, seconds after I sat the class filled up with students. The one student that caught my eye was none other then Seto Kaiba, I signed as he came to sit next to me and smirked, gosh I hated that sexy ass smirk, it wasn't suppose to be sexy. I told myself that he was a jerk and I didn't feel anything for him, but I couldn't stop glancing at him. I signed again and started to listen to the teacher.

She gave us a assessment to see what we can draw, she told us to draw our dreams. At the sound of dreams I thought of the only dream I keep having, about a brown wolf with beautiful blue eyes. I got up to grabbed some color pencil and a took out my own art supplies. I began to draw.

After I finally finished it the boy in front of me turned around and saw my drawing and gasped, the teacher saw this and made he way over to my table, she looked at the wolf I made. She opened her mouth with amazement she looked at me and asked if I heard of the contest that a big company was hosting, I told her no, and she asked if I'll put the picture in the show. I never been asked that so I just said yes.

"Looks like the Pup has talent, you have made your master happy." said Kaiba. Then I couldn't take it, I snapped and started to beat his face in.

I was never good with people, maybe that's why I didn't want to be away from my brothers. After they pulled me off I saw a look in Kaiba's eyes, the same look the wolf gave me in my dreams, even that damn sexy smirk.

* * *

**5th hour/Heba POV **

I sat in the back like I did in my other classes, I was the first to be in class when I looked around. Physical Ed was my strong point, I was always the very clean one, when I was younger I was a little germaphobic but that passed when Joey's threat to throw me in mud to end it, I just grow out of it when I got older but I still like being clean and I always looking for a way to keep clean. The thought of Joey wanted me to be with my brothers again. I really missed them, even thought it's only for a hour, I have never been out of their sight, we're always together. When we were kids we never liked each other, I still remember the day we decided to watch each others backs.

**_flash back_**

_It was late June, we were all 5, and we just all met, we came from different orphanages and we never had a family so we didn't know what love was. I didn't talk to anyone, Yugi hid a lot, Ryou looked around glaring, and Joey just talked to much, we hated each other, at least that's what we thought. One day Duke took us to the park to play, we just stared at the kids run around to catch each other, we went to the bars and saw more kids, the one thing we all had in common was the fact we hated kids. Yugi went to the swings, he never been on one so he didn't know what to do, Joey took pity and pushed him and told him to move his legs as he did so. _

_When he finally got the hang of it Joey let him go and walked back to where he was standing before, as he went to look at Yugi he saw that he was pushed off the swings by someone, then a group of his friends were headed over to get him. We saw this and headed over to stop them we helped Yugi up and dusted him off. Joey went after the boy who pushed him. We went to war. It lasted for 5 minutes before parents broke us up, Duke came over and asked us what happened and Joey said the thing that kept us together to this day._

_"I was protacting my brothers" _

_This was the day we became a real family._

**_end of flash back_**

As I thought back to that day I didn't know that someone sat next to me, I looked up and saw that It was Atemu. I saw that his eyes were green for the first time, he was so beautiful and I wanted to tell him that. I couldn't thought, he'll just laugh at me and then hate me for telling him that, that may be why I didn't have any friends back home, they hated gays, my brothers and I were all gay and everyone in town hated us, Duke had a hard time finding a school who didn't kick us out for the most smallest things.

Out of nowhere some one put their hand on my arm, I looked up and saw that Atemu was right next to me.

"The teacher said we have to work together, is that OK?" He told me.

I nodded, and felt blush go across my face, I think I'm falling for him. Damn.

* * *

**5th hour/Ryou's POV **

Yay, I'm happy I can take out some stress out playing some sports, I missed playing soccer, it's my favorite sport, and I was awesome at it. I stopped playing when the guys on my team found out that I was gay, they never passed me the ball and the couch made me do more work then the other players. I quite after that and only played with Joey because he was pretty good at it too. Thinking about soccer I thought of when Yugi and Heba would cheer for us, even when it was just Joey and I were playing with each other. I'm happy them in my life, without them I would have never had a family.

As the cheesy speech ended I saw HIM again, He smiled at me, making me blushed. I didn't want him to look at me.

The teacher told us to line up, as we did Bakura stood right next to me, still smirking. The teacher to us that the class would be having a race to see who can go to the competition with him. I smiled, I love to run, running was the best thing to feel when your life had been tiring.

The teacher told us who we raced with, The first guy I raced was very tall and had black hair, his face was cover with zits and he was read all over. He turned to look at me and smiled, I smiled back hoping it was for friendship with his smile.

The teacher blow the whistle and I took off like a bullet. I won all 5 rounds and was going to the contest. As the teacher called me over Baruka smiled and said the words that made me blush redder: "Your a good runner" but he just had to mess it up "for a rookie" with that I jumped on him and pounded his head into the hard wooden floor of the gym. It took the whole class to pull me off him.

My face was still red from his smirk.

**A/N: WOW THIS TOOK LONG TO WRITE, HOPE YOU LIKE IT, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER AND THE BOYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROBLE WHEN THEY GET HOME,HAHAHAH. REVIEW MY FRIENDS PLEASE NO FLAMES**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE DATES FOR HOMECOMING.**


End file.
